Cucarachas, desagradables, asquerosas y odiosas…
by NellieLovet
Summary: Cucarachas, esas asquerosas y desagradables cucarachas, son mi peor enemigo.


Como es mi cumple, y estoy animada, aquí un oe-shot de Gale y Sweeney!!  
**

* * *

**

**Cucarachas, desagradables, asquerosas y odiosas… cucarachas

* * *

**

Era una mañana tierna y agradable. Dormíamos en mi cama, ambas cubiertas hasta la nariz, debido al frío de Washington. Hacía ya meses que Leslie y yo vivíamos juntas, y ambas éramos muy amigas. Aún yo no sabía el terror que pasaría aquella mañana…

Me incorporé en la cama, quedando sentada en ella en posición india, y empecé a desperezarme. A mi lado, Leslie hacía lo mismo. Me quité la goma que hacía un moño en mi cabeza, y lo dejé libre.

Bajé un pie descalzo de la cama, el cual se quejó –y me lo hizo saber- ante el duro frío.

Miré hacia abajo, buscando mis zapatillas, cuando una extraña figura negra salió galopando bajo mi cama. Desde mi posición, pude atisbar la naturaleza del bicho.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –grité, levantándome de golpe en la cama y agazapándome contra la pared-.

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –preguntó Leslie-. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó también y llegó a mi lado, al ver a la horrible cucaracha-.

Ni en mis peores sueños había conseguido olvidarme del pavor a las cucarachas. Cuando una aprende a vivir con ella en la otra vida, al final s eles coge asco, mucho asco.

-¡Baja ahí y mátala! –le ordené a Leslie-.

-¡Baja tú! ¡Tengo fobia a esas sabandijas! –con una pierna en alto contra la pared, intenté ser valiente y me moví un poco hacia la silla del ordenador-.

Mierda, justo, cuando volví a mi residencia, ¡se me olvidó mirar bajo la cama! Siempre donde más porquería hay, jopetas. Puse mi pie temblante encima de la silla e intenté pasar de encima de ella a la mesa, para más tarde llegar al sillón y después a la escoba, pero antes de llegar siquiera a poner dos pies en ella, resbalé y caí de morro al suelo.

Con la barbilla pegada a la moqueta, miré a la cucaracha.

-¡Tu puedes, Gale! ¡Acaba con ella! –me animaba Leslie desde la cama-.

Me miraba desafiante "_Ven y mátame si tienes… lo que hay que tener" _me decía con sus ojillos negruzcos. Con las antenas apuntándome amenazadoramente, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo y volví a la cama.

-No hay mucho que podamos hacer, entonces –dije, desanimada, al ver que 3 más salían a su encuentro-. Solo podemos llamar a… ¡el Super-Profesor de Historia (redoble de tambores) Sweeney Todd!

Alargué mi mano temerosa al móvil, sin apartar la visa de esas asquerosas cosas negras que estaban en medio de mi habitación.

_Ven a salvarnos, te lo suplico. ¡Nos tienen rodeadas!_

Mandé el mensaje, era solo cuestión de esperar.

No supimos cuanto tiempo estuvimos atrapadas; 1 minuto, 2 horas o 3 días, pero se nos hizo interminable.

-¡Galatea! ¡Abre la puerta, por Dios! –gritó dando portazos cierto profesor al otro lado de la puerta-.

-¡Ayúdanos! –gritó Leslie-.

-¡Está abierta! -chillé yo-.

El dicho hombre abrió la puerta de un golpe, y se quedó paralizado al vernos encima de la cama.

-¿Qué pasa? –gruñó, al no ver peligro alguno-.

Señalé temerosa los odiosos bichos.

-¡AAAAAAAA! –se subió a la cama con nosotras-.

-¿¡Pero qué haces!? –preguntamos a la vez-.

-Y-yo –tartamudeó-. Les tengo asco a esos insectos, a esos… parásitos –temblaba-.

Leslie y yo nos echamos a reír.

-Bueno… esperemos que Edward no les tenga asco… -dije-.

Mandé el mismo mensaje a Edward. Antes de que llegase, ya podía imaginarnos a los tres haciendo una hoguera en la cama, contando historias de los viejos tiempos, cuando las cucarachas no enviaban ataques sin avisar primero.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó cuando llegó, sin llamar a la puerta y entrando directamente-.

-L-las… -empecé-.

-Cuc… -dijo Leslie-.

-…achas –terminó Sweeney, mientras los 3 señalábamos a las tres cucarachas debajo de la mesa-.

-Jajaja, esperad –se acercó, nosotros temblábamos de miedo. De dos pisotones, se las cargó a todas-. ¿Veis? Ya está.

-¡Mi héroe! –dijo Leslie-.

-Bueno, ahora, lo limpias –dije yo, bajando por fin de la cama, mientras Leslie le daba mil y un besos en las mejillas-.

-¡Sí, hombre! –se quejó. Yo levanté el puño amenazadoramente-.

-Vale, vale –y cogió la escoba y empezó-.

-¿Por qué no bajas? –le pregunté a Sweeney, que seguía arriba-.

-¿Y si salen más?

-No van a salir más –dije, segura. Pero entonces…-.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritamos al unísono Leslie, Edward y yo-.

Una cucaracha y una araña habían salido de debajo de la cama. Mis dos peores enemigos.


End file.
